


i need you

by larvitar



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SGE, F/F, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: " you need me , don't you sweetheart ? "you wish you could say no .





	

" this isn't good for me . for you . for us . "

you spout out the words desperately , in an attempt to stop yourself from kissing her .

but it doesn't cease .

your mouth doesn't stop saying excuses , pouring from you like waterfalls .

" i have a boyfriend . "

" i don't love you . "

" i'm not gay . "

two out of three of those statements are lies . you are mostly telling yourself them to ease the guilt of you cheating on your boyfriend and macking on your best friend instead .

that's only in the beginning though . your excuses quickly develop into " i love you " and " don't leave me " .

it really isn't healthy though . she leaves marks all over your body that you have to tell your mom reaper is being a little aggressive as of late .

but they feel so good . just having her lips against your skin , against your lips , is heaven . she is better than tedros has ever been and than he ever will be .

( everything about her is better than him , actually . )

sophie is a lot of things . she is emotion and vanity and brutality , but she is also kind and orderly and selfless .

her voice is soft , the voice of an angel's musings . she is everything you could have asked for , and she is perfect .

* * *

 

eventually , it reaches to the time where you are sitting in her room , as your hands gently weave through her beautiful , blonde hair .

she shuffles up from her position , lying down , and turns to face you , tucking a raven lock of hair behind your ear .

" you need me , don't you sweetheart ? "

you wish you could say no .

but no would never be true , as your love for her extends farther than the universe and everything and she is perfect and beautiful and everything you've ever wanted , and you tell her all this , the words slipping out of your mouth , as if your love is an accident .

she giggles and replies ,

" that's good , "

" because i need you too . "

* * *

it's 4:52 P.M. and your face is in the sheets of a hospital bed . you can't take it . she's gone .

the funeral is scheduled for december 8th .

the day you met .

in her suicide note she said it was too much . everything was .

you start to regret it , regret everything .

maybe you didn't do enough .

maybe you didn't tell her how much you really needed her .

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that was real fuckin depressin oh my god sort of kind of a vent fic but also not  
> ( additionally i know agatha and sophie are " sisters " but since that " twist " was kind of really stupid ass i'm ignoring it because fuck you soman queer girls deserve happy endings too )


End file.
